In the related art, as an input device such as a master cylinder connected to a brake operation element, an input device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-99058 is known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-99058 discloses a configuration in which a spherical head part formed at an end part of an input rod is assembled in a piston so as to be swingable.
In the input device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-99058, it is required to swage an end part of the piston such that the head part of the input rod is held in the piston so as to be swingable. Therefore, there is a problem that machining man-hours increase, resulting in an increase in cost.